Harry Potter: Gunmage
by Ciads
Summary: Harry Potter grew up a little differently after seeing part of an old wild west film. Meet Harry Potter, Gun-mage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing that I own is my ideas that fly out of my head. Thank you.**

Harry Potter: Gun-mage

Chapter One: Prologue

Number 4, Privet Drive:

A small boy with messy, black hair and bright green eyes, watched in wonderment from a small cupboard located beneath the stairs of his Aunt and Uncle's house, at the telly. The five-year-old loved to watch the moving pictures on the screen whenever his relatives weren't looking. His family was actually watching an American wild west film, and the young child loved every second of it. Harry was enchanted by the gritty protagonist, as he shot his way through the bad-guys. Harry wished he could be like that, never afraid, just doing what he wanted to, and if anyone tried to hurt him he could just riddle them with holes. His older cousin, Dudley, had a toy gun, it looked a lot like the gun the hero used, that fired a plastic dart, and he was using it whenever the bad guys would show up on the screen. Harry's Uncle Vernon was reading the paper, not even watching the amazing action on the telly, while his Aunt Petunia would get up and remove the darts every time one of them managed to stick to the glass. It was during one of those times that she glanced up after giving one of the small plastic darts back to her _'Duddykins'_ that she noticed young Harry poking his head out from the cupboard.

"Get back in that cupboard, you freak." Petunia screeched as she stomped toward the young child. Harry quickly pulled his head back inside, and closed the door. He heard his Aunt putting a padlock on the outside of his little 'bedroom' door, Harry sighed and laid down on his mattress. Why wouldn't they ever let him do anything. He had been good today, he did his chores in a timely manner, weeded the garden, cooked lunch, took out the trash, helped clean the house. He couldn't understand it, he never got many presents, but Dudley always got whatever he wanted, even when it wasn't his birthday or Christmas. He just wished that something would change.

Little did young Harry know, was that tomorrow, he would get his wish.

Hey, everybody. This idea was bugging me for awhile, so I had to get it on paper. For everyone that is reading True Power: I will try to update every week, the chapter length will be based upon what I manage to get down, so deal.

Ciad**s.**


	2. A New Toy

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Harry Potter, at all, if I did, Harry wouldn't have ended up with Ginny, but with Hermione.**

I think pretty much everybody knows the general direction that I'm going to take this story in, if you don't, you're an idiot. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Harry Potter: Gun-mage.

Harry Potter: Gun-mage

Chapter One: A New Toy

Number 4, Privet Drive:

Young Harry Potter woke up to the sound of his aunt banging on the door to his cupboard under the stairs.

"Freak, get up and stop being so lazy. You have work to do." His Aunt Petunia screeched as she unlocked his cupboard.

"Okay, Aunt Petunia." Harry said weakly. The five-year-old took his round glasses and put them on his face. The messy-haired boy stood up and opened the door, and walked into the sitting room of the four bedroom house. Harry walked over to his aunt and looked at her expectantly. She just kept making breakfast, ignoring the small child. The young boy kept staring, until she noticed him.

"What are you waiting for, get to work." The horse-faced woman snapped

"You haven't told me what my chores are today." Harry informed her politely. The woman got red in the face and growled at him.

"Just, clean up the laundry in Dudley's room." She ordered, embarrassed.

"Okay." Harry said, throwing her a confused look. They _never_ let him go into his cousin's room, they seemed to think that he would steal everything in it.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and grabbed an empty laundry basket, before he made his way up to the Whale's room. When Harry got to his cousin's bedroom, he opened the door and poked his head inside. The room looked fairly well kept, aside from the clothes and toys thrown all over the place. The young child started to pick up the clothes, and place them into the basket, when he noticed the toy dart gun that his cousin was playing with the night before just sitting on the bed. Harry did something at that moment that would change his life forever.

He picked up the small plastic gun and put in in the waistband of his hand-me-down sweatpants. Harry made sure that his shirt was covering it up and finished putting Dudley's dirty clothes in the basket. The boy brought it downstairs and looked at his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, I got Dudley's dirty clothes, like you asked." The boy said innocently.

"WHAT?! Why did you go into Dudley's room, If you took anything I'll make sure Vernon throws you out." The woman ranted, completely forgetting that she asked the black-haired boy to do it.

"You told me to." Our protagonist told her, fearfully. Harry just hoped that she didn't search him, if she found the toy, he would be in big trouble.

"I did no such thing. You little, lying, freak. If you stole anything of my Duddykins' I'll throw you out myself." As the woman berated him, Harry was struck by an idea, it was unlike any the small child had thought of before, he looked at his aunt and said one sentence.

"But Aunt Petunia, my hands are full, how would I steal anything of Dudley's?"The woman just spluttered for a second.

"Just go to your cupboard, I'll deal with you later." The Horse ordered ferociously. Harry did as he was told and went into his cupboard.

He got away with it. Harry couldn't believe that he got away with it. The boy took the smooth plastic gun out of his waistband, and looked at it. It was a thing of beauty, his first real toy. Harry wasn't even bothered that he had stolen it, rather exhilarated that he got away. He looked at the metallic-painted gun in his hand and smiled. Harry was struck by a realization, Dudley would notice his toy missing, and if his family found out that Harry, of all people, had it, they would punish him like never before. He had to hide it, but where? Harry didn't exactly have any real good hiding space. He looked around his small living space, and was ashamed that the couldn't find anything. Little Harry looked down at his feet in sadness, they were going to find him out, then he wouldn't have anywhere to go. Then he saw the floorboards, If he could get one of them up, he could hide the gun in there.

The child quickly went to work, trying to pry loose one of the wooden boards with his fingers. After nearly ten minutes of silent panicking ,that he would be found out, and struggling with the floor, he finally managed to pull one up enough that he could stuff the toy in the hole. Harry sat back as he stepped on the board and marked it with a small red crayon that he had been given for his birthday. It was only a small dot, no one would think twice about it. He was safe.

Harry sat in his cupboard for another few minutes before his aunt let him out and ordered him to help her do the chores. When Dudley got home from school, he went straight up to his room, after eating a 'snack' that could feed a starving family of seven, and proceeded to yell that his gun was gone. Aunt Petunia gave Harry a hard look, but didn't have any proof that he had taken it, so she chalked it up to Dudley losing it and promised to get him another one. The rest of the day went fairly smooth, Harry was _allowed_ to eat dinner and do the dishes, before he was sent to bed. The young boy did as he was told and went into the cupboard, but he didn't go to sleep. Harry waited until the Dursleys were in bed and he heard snoring, and then he got his new possession.

Harry pulled out the plastic toy from its hiding place and held it in his hand. As the boy looked at the toy gun he was filled with a sense of pride and respect for himself. He knew he got away with something that he wouldn't have even thought of doing if it wasn't for that movie. Harry was inspecting _his_ new toy, with wonder in his eyes. He held the toy in his hand like he had seen the good-guy do in the movie and pulled the trigger. He almost dropped it when the hammer moved back and pitched forward with a loud 'klack'. He listened for a moment for any sign of the Dursley's waking, after a few tense minutes Harry smiled and looked back at the toy. He focused on it, looking at it from every angle, inspecting it for any flaws. Harry pulled the trigger again, and this time a small pellet of glowing soft green light flew from the tip of the toy gun and hit his wall with a small 'thunk', before it disappeared. He stared at the spot the ball hit, and back to the toy in his hand, he knew it wasn't supposed to do that. Harry did it again, and nothing happened. He stared at the toy and frowned. Why wasn't it working? Was it just luck? Or his mind playing tricks on him? Harry tried one more time, focusing on the piece of plastic in his hand, and another pellet flew out of the tip and hit the wall, but this tome it came back and hit Harry in the arm. The young black-haired boy looked at the spot where it hit him and smiled. That had hurt, not as much as actually getting shot, but a lot like getting flicked.

Harry made a decision, he was going to be like that man from the movie. He wouldn't take as much abuse as before. Harry wouldn't let Dudley or his friends pick on him as much, not anymore.

Hey everybody,

Tell me what you all think, I've got some ideas for this. See you guys next time.

Ciads

P.S.

Read

P.P.S.

Review.


End file.
